Scandal:Unleashed Passions
by partyperson25
Summary: He wants her. She wants him. An arrangement brings them closer than they ever expected. But what happens when great passions are unleashed and they want each other? Find out in this story of passions and the intriguing couple who never knew what they wanted till now. Characters;Lorenzo Alcazar,Tracy Quartermaine,Luke Spencer,Skye Chandler,etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Unleashed Passions from Within**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary: Third story! If you are reading any of my other stories sorry for not posting! Hope you enjoy this story. I find this couple so intriguing! The story is set in 2005 somewhere before Luke and Tracy got married. Suggest,Comment,Review,and enjoy!**

* * *

_He's so handsome. She's so gorgeous. Why can't I have him? Why does she resist me? I've wanted him for so long. She caught me off guard. Why is he with her? Doesn't she realize I love her?_

Lorenzo Alcazar and Tracy Quartermaine sat,sipping their alcoholic beverages. They both stared at the one person they desired,the couple where they'd switch roles with. Lorenzo was the first to break their long stare.

"You want him." He simply stated.

"Who? Luke? Ha,he wishes." Tracy subsided her feelings with sarcasm but Lorenzo knew the obvious truth.

"More like you wish."

"Then whom where you staring at? Skye?"

"Of course not."

"Were you always this bad at lying?"

"Well it wouldn't be any of your business if I was staring at Skye anyway."

"And it would be your business if I were staring at Luke? Which by the way,I wasn't."

"You know what they're coming over here,this conversation never happened."

"Agreed." Tracy swallowed the last of her drink and slammed the glass on the bar counter.

"So what were you two chatting about?"

"ELQ." Alcazar covered for Tracy.

"What? Yeah,ELQ" She went along with it.

"So are you going to the party at the Metro Court tomorrow night?" Skye asked.

"Actually,-" Luke cut him off.

"Oh that reminds me. Do you have a date for this fancy party?"

"No."

"Well then you've got yourself an escort."

"Oh,Lorenzo. What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Well that answered my question."

"Which was?"

"If you were coming to the party."

"Oh,well are you coming?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"For what it's worth,I hope you make an appearance." And the two left once again,arm in arm.

"God,I HATE that woman." Tracy stressed,even though everyone clearly knew that.

"What I want to know is why she's with him,of all people."

"I can say the same for Luke." Lorenzo tapped a finger on the counter where they were still sitting at.

"You know what,I have an idea." He smiled at Tracy. She gave him an odd stare.

"Do I want to know where this is going?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"How you look at it."

"At what? Just get to the damn point! I don't have time for this!

"How would you like a relationship with the man of your dreams?"

"Don't go too far. The man of my dreams is _far _from Luke,but none the less,I love him." Tracy realized what she was doing. "Did that just come out of my mouth?"

"What just came out of your mouth?" Tracy smiled. It wasn't often,actually almost never,that she had a real conversation with Lorenzo Alcazar. Someone she couldn't care less about.

"Good. So where is this plan headed and what's in it for you?"

"Skye of course,and it involves going to this party with me. If you're up for it?"

"Continue."

"Well as you know Skye,and Luke,are prone to jealousy. So if we show up at this party together,we can cause conflict,and eventually they will realize what they really want. In a short amount of time,there are guarantees on time limit. So,is it a deal?"

"If you're plan fails,you are in for a hell of a- . Deal." They shook hands and Tracy gave Alcazar a threatening look.

"So it's done. We'll come to the Metro Court together. Meet me on the pier at 6:00. I want enough time to make sure we arrive late and to make sure we look absolutely perfect."

"Wow you really mean business,and don't turn this into a mob arrangement where we meet on the pier to make sure,"We have our business done."."

"Don't worry,I have everything settled."

"I hope that doesn't seem as bad as it sounds." Those were their last words till their plan was set into motion. They parted ways and Tracy hoped that she didn't get herself into another mess that she created.

* * *

**Like it? Sorry if it was short I needed to get the first chapter out the way to make room for the better! Review,Comment,Suggest and Want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Scandal:Unleashed Passions**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:Third story! If you are reading any of my other stories sorry for not posting! Hope you enjoy this story. I find this couple so intriguing! The story is set in 2005 somewhere before Luke and Tracy got married. Suggest,Comment,Review,and enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Tracy woke up feeling ready for the day's upcoming events. The day went by pretty quickly,which pleased Tracy becaused she couldn't wait for tonight. While shuffling through the mail the doorbell rang.

"Alice! Alice! Oh forget it."

"Delivery for a Ms. Tracy Quartermaine."

"Thank-you." She shut the door. In her hands was a bouquet of flowers,and a few different sized boxes from a designer boutique. Tracy was struggling to hold all the gifts in her hands,

"What's this we have here? A delivery for you? This I have to see." Skye practically snatched the bouquet of flowers out from underneath all the boxes,which caused them to fall.

"Now you see what you did? Thank-you very much,and give those back!" Tracy snatched the flowers right back.

"Who would've possibly sent you all this?"

"It's none of your business,not that I know who they're from."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. Was there any mail for me?"

"No." Tracy yelled from the staircase which she was now climbing with the mountain of boxes and flowers in her hands. Tracy entered her room and dropped all the items onto her bed. She picked up the flowers and took the small square card from the between the roses. She whispered to herself,"On the smallest box there is a bigger card please read it,Alcazar."

Tracy scrambled to find the smallest box. On it was a bigger card taped to the top. Alcazar was signed on the card,inside the card read,"To my latest ali,I send you these gifts for tonight. Please wear them. Sincerely,Alcazar P.S Don't forget to meet me on the pier at six." Tracy dropped the card and started to slowly open each box starting with the smallest. She carefully opened the top of the box and removed the tissue paper. Inside were a pair of breathtaking black diamond dangle earrings,a matching ring,bracelet,and necklace,which consisted of three medium-sized diamonds at the center of the necklace. She put those down and removed the top of the next box. That box contained a black clutch purse with a velvet-black pattern on the front. Tracy moved down to the next box that contained a pair of nude,black crystal encrusted pumps. The last box she opened was longer and slimmer than the others. She removed the tissue paper slowly and revealed a stunning nude champagne,thick one-strapped dress,which had the same print as the one on the purse. It had a black ribbon tied into a loose bow at the side,just below the bust line. It was a floor length dress and it was nothing less than gorgeous.

Tracy stood up and put the dress neatly back in the box. She looked at the huge mess she made with the tissue paper. It was as if she were a child on Christmas morning. She checked the watch on her wrist,"Almost six," she thought. "I better get going." Tracy went down the stairs and off to the pier. She soon reached her destination. She stood anxiously waiting on the pier.

"Tracy,did you receive my gifts?"

"Do you really expect me to wear that?"

"Of course. You need to be the most beautiful woman at the party and wearing that will make you look that way. I bought in your department,designer,couture,neutrals. If you want I can give you the other one I bought,I just thought this dress would look best on you." Tracy was flattered by Lorenzo's kindness and response on the way she looked.

"That's not necessary. I'm sorry,it's just I don't wear these types of dresses often. I really do want to thank you though."

"It's no problem,we're both getting what we want out of this,right?"

"Right."

"So I assume you can do your own hair and make-up."

"Yes I can do that."

"Should I pick you up?"

"No,we'll meet back here at eight."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"We should be going."

"Yes we should. I assure you we will be the most stunning couple at this party." Tracy laughed as she walked off. She never would've thought that she'd enjoy this experience as much a she expected. Was it wrong for her to take pleasure out of this? Of course not,it was something she should enjoy while it lasted.

* * *

**Like it? Sorry if it was short I assure you that the other chapters will be longer! Review,Comment,Suggest and Want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Scandal:Unleashed Passions**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Third story! If you are reading any of my other stories sorry for not posting! Hope you enjoy this story. I find this couple so intriguing! The story is set in 2005 somewhere before Luke and Tracy got married. Suggest,Comment,Review,and enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is she? Where is she?" Lorenzo was searching for Tracy. His phone buzzed. _Meet me in the Metro Court lobby._ "Sure thing." And he was off. Once he reached the lobby he took a seat in one of the lounge chairs,he figured Tracy would reach soon. The elevator doors slid open. The sound of heels on the marble floor echoed throughout the near empty lobby.

"Ready?"

"Hmmm?" Lorenzo turned around to see a show stopping Tracy and stared in awe. She was wearing the outfit that Alcazar provided for her. The outfit looked better than ever on her. The dress complimented her perfectly and the jewels and purse added to the outfit. She had done her hair in soft curls and her eye make-up was dark,her lips a light pink. Even through the diamonds and eyeliner,her natural beauty shone through."You look. Breathtaking. Just,beautiful. Wow."

"Thank-you very much,but I do owe you the thanks for buying the outfit. And you look handsome yourself." Alcazar was wearing a white tux,instead of the traditional black,to match Tracy.

"Like I said before,it's no problem."

"Oh,I also rented a hotel room. Just incase."

"Incase?"

"Who knows when you need it."

"Well then,shall we?"

"We shall." Lorenzo and Tracy linked arms and walked into the elevator. They reached their floor standing tall and walking out of the elevator proudly. Showing up fashionably late sure did create a bold fashion statement. Almost everyone in the room was wearing some sort of black or shade of grey. The couple obviously stood out and for a moment everyone stopped and stared at the couple. Luke and Skye sat at the bar unaware that Tracy and Lorenzo showed up.

"Do you think anyone else is going to show up at this thing?" Skye twirled the olive in her martini. Luke turned around to face the crowd.

"Does that answer your question?" Luke tapped Skye and pointed in the direction that the two were in. Skye's jaw dropped,she was stunned.

"No. That's not right. It's near impossible. I-I mean,they,we,how?!" Skye was starstruck,the kind of effect Tracy and Lorenzo wanted on these people.

"They're coming over here! Quick,kiss me!" Luke and Skye pressed lips against one another's. You could see the kiss was forced.

"Eh,em." Tracy cleared her throat. Skye broke the kiss.

"Oh we didn't notice you two standing there. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. Especially with her." Skye muttered under her breath.

"Well we decided to come anyway." Tracy spoke up.

"Well you look. Indescribable." Luke complimented. Maybe their plan was working after all.

"Thank-you. Alcazar let's go grab a table." They walked off towards an empty table. Skye's sweet smile immediately turned into a unimpressed frown

"Could you beleave what she was wearing?! She never,ever wears anything like that! And the worst part was that she looked better than me,by a longshot." Skye pouted and crossed her arms like a 5 year old. Luke's mouth was still wide open.

"Forget how she looked,although she did look better than-. Ow!" Skye dug her heel into his foot." What I was saying before you unnecessarily dug your heel into my foot was...are you blind!?"

"Are you insulting me?"

"She's with Alcazar for God sakes!"

"That is a little off."

"A little?! It is off!"

"Does it matter? I mean they look gorgeous together and we look like a pair of drunks who crashed a party."

"Because that's what we are Blaze!"

"Don't call me that." Skye shrugged Luke off.

"Oh,did they hurt your feelings? Let's go over there and crash their party." Luke took Skye by the hand. Tracy and Lorenzo were discussing their plan's progression.

"Our arrangement is working out. Look they're coming over here. Make small talk." Tracy and Alcazar faked a conversation.

"Well hello. Can we join you?"

"Sure." Skye and Luke pulled up a seat.

"So what brings you to this fancy get together Mr. Alcazar?"

"I saw it as an opportunity to relax and get out."

"Oh I see."

"And you?"

"Supporting my niece,Caroline. After all she owns the hotel."

"Skye. You haven't spoken all evening since I arrived. How about a dance."

"I would love to." Lorenzo and Skye got up on the dance floor.

"What about you? Would you like to dance?"

"With you? I pass." Tracy played herself off as hard to get.

"Oh c'mon. I know you want to."

"Maybe,maybe not."

"Let's dance." Luke took Tracy by the hand and to his surprise,she let him. It was as if the two danced for years,their fingers intertwined perfectly. His arm was long around her slender waist,their steps were with precision and ease. Their bodies were closer than ever with eyes locked. She felt vulnerable in his arms. He felt strong with her. She would've fell apart right there,lose all emotion and kiss him,the feeling was more than mutual. She tilted her head and her went to kiss her when,of course,another dancing couple bumped into them.

"Oh we're sorry." Luke's arms were still wrapped around Tracy's small waist and her arms rested on his broad shoulders.

"No it's fine we weren't paying attention." Tracy responded. She noticed Luke was still staring at her even after the small incident. She smiled and let out a small laugh."Umm,I. Don't really feel like dancing." She went to pull away but Luke grabbed her by the waist. They locked eyes and he kissed her softly on the cheek. She shied away with eyes closed. His lips lingered there for a while. It took every fiber of Tracy's being to restrain herself from releasing all the tension she locked up. She slowly pulled away and he let go. Tracy ran towards the elevator and pushed the button. "I knew I shouldn't have done this."

Lorenzo noticed and he too stopped the dance with Skye and ran towards the elevator. He pulled Tracy by the arm and prevented her from going into the elevator. "You can't leave now. I thought we were in this together." He whispered.

"And why not." She snapped back. His hand still grasped her arm.

"Because it's working. You can't run away from your feeling for him." She relaxed her tense state.

"You're right." He let go and they walked back to their table. Tracy sat down and desperately tried not to look at Luke.

"Sorry." Alcazar went back to dancing with Skye.

"What was that about?" Skye asked Lorenzo.

"Trust me. You don't want to know. _Or need to._"

* * *

**Like it?! You know the drill! Comment,Suggest,Review,and Demand more! If you want check out my other two stories! Immortal Souls and Life Without You:Series!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Scandal:Unleashed Passions**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: Third story! If you are reading any of my other stories sorry for not posting! Hope you enjoy this story. I find this couple so intriguing! The story is set in 2005 somewhere before Luke and Tracy got married. Suggest,Comment,Review,and enjoy!**

* * *

Luke and Tracy sat at the table while Skye and Lorenzo were on the dance floor. Tracy looked away from Luke to avoid any sort of communication. She felt his eyes on her,Tracy turned to see that Luke was staring at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked angered.

"Because you look beautiful."

"Shut up and don't try to flirt with me."

"Why do you like to push people away? That moment we shared on the dance floor,it was something special,I felt it. I know you felt it too." Luke took Tracy's hands. She pulled away.

"No. We had a moment,that was all. It wasn't special and I didn't feel anything. We had a moment,that's the end of it." Tracy crossed her legs and turned in her chair.

"You're making this harder than it should be."

"There's nothing else to discuss."

"Yes there is. For example,why did you pull away from me on the dance floor?"

"Because,it shouldn't have gotten that far."

"And why not? You're single,I'm single and we've known each other for a great amount of time. It's not like we were committing a crime."

"It's not like you can,commit,to anything in the first place!"

"What does this have to do with commitment? I never mentioned committing to anyone or anything."

"Nevermind." Lorenzo and Skye returned to the table Luke and Tracy were seated at.

"Lorenzo,you're quite the dancer."

"So are you,Skye." She took a sip of her martini.

"Tracy,what was that incident all about,hmm?"

"Why is it any of your business,hmm?" Tracy mocked Skye.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"I've had enough of that. Blaze,whad'ya say we dance with the crowd?"

"Sure. Dancing is as interesting as it gets at this party." Luke and Skye danced their way into the crowd. Meanwhile,Lorenzo asked Tracy about the progression of her romance.

"Have you gotten anywhere with him?"

"I guess you could say yeah? I mean,he seems like he wants me,but it's hard to explain. I mean it felt so right when I was with him on the dance floor and I know he felt something too." Tracy stopped herself. "This whole plan wasn't only about me,what about you? Have you gotten anywhere with Skye?"

"Yes,actually. She seems to enjoy my company and we enjoyed dancing together."

"Well kudos to you."

"You know what? We came here as a couple and haven't even shared a dance." Lorenzo got up from his seat and extended a hand. "So,would you care to dance?"

"That would be wonderful." She took his hand as he escorted her to the crowded dance floor. A more romantic song began to play and a few people made their way off the dance floor,with enough room for remaining couples to spin and glide without interruptions. Lorenzo and Tracy kept the proper framework for the rumba styled dance and clean footwork as well. He spun and lifted her with ease. They moved as one and had locked eyes the whole way through,all the while blocking everyone else out. It was an amazing feeling,dancing on air as they say. As the song transitioned they still held hands and danced. This time the song had more sensuality to it. Lorenzo pulled Tracy closer towards him,which caught her off guard and caused her to slip. He pulled her towards him.

"I won't let you fall." He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and chills went down her spine. He tilted her head upwards so that she was looking into his eyes. Tracy looked up at him as he looked down,they searched each others faces for any looks of wrongness. There was a split second before his mouth was on hers. His palms rested heavily against her face as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

It was a huge wave of tension released from the both of them. Even as they walked towards the elevator they pressed lips against each other. Tracy grabbed her purse before they reached the elevator,which contained the key to the hotel room. The elevator doors closed which sent the two into a drive of energy and combustion. She was pressed up against the wall with one leg wrapped around him. Their drive was unstoppable,not even opening the hotel door caused a problem between the two. Tracy dropped her purse once the door behind them was locked. She pulled his jacket,shirt,and tie off and left him to deal with her. Lorenzo slowed things down before they started pushing their emotions to stop. He stood behind her and put her hair in the front of her,her head was bent forward while he slowly pulled the ribbon and unzipped the designer dress. His lips lingered on her neck and back. They finally reached the bed and unleashed the passion they built up inside for so long.

* * *

**Like it?! You know the drill! Comment,Suggest,Review,and Demand more! If you want check out my other two stories! Immortal Souls and Life Without You:Series!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Scandal:Unleashed Passions**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Third story! If you are reading any of my other stories sorry for not posting! Hope you enjoy this story. I find this couple so intriguing! The story is set in 2005 somewhere before Luke and Tracy got married. Suggest,Comment,Review,and enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun rose,lighting up the hotel room like a flame. For some reason,the Port Charles sunrise gave off such light. Tracy woke up with a revitalized feeling. Lorenzo's arms still wrapped around her body,covered in sheets. She closed her eyes and blew out hard,was this the right decision she was making? Was it a mistake to go to bed with yet,another mobster? Not that it made a difference who it was,reputation played an important part in relationship status and social ranking. Regrets,she had enough of those,hoping this wasn't another one of them. Tracy removed his arms from her waist and got out of the bed slipping on one of the hotel's robe's. For a moment she turned to watch him sleep and smiled.

"Good morning." Lorenzo rested his back against the bed head.

"Morning." Tracy replied turning around. It was unusual,this feeling of happiness. Being with just any man never gave her the complete feeling of happiness. The only memories of true happiness she had were with her family,children and when she was younger. Yes there were a certain points with men that made her satisfied but never happy. She enjoyed the feeling of happiness with a man. Tracy sat on the bed near Lorenzo,he was the first to speak.

"Do you regret what happened last night?"

"No,no. I mean,I don't want to. I don't think I do. This was just,all so sudden. Do you?"

"No,not at all. Of course this was a spur of the moment thing,but we don't have to make it that way."

"Oh please,no more commitment talk. I had enough of that last night."

"Speaking of last night,you think this'll get them jealous enough?" Lorenzo and Tracy laughed.

"I guess our arrangement didn't go as planned?"

"Not exactly. The whole basis was to get what we wanted,was it not?"

"It was."

"Then it went perfectly."

"You want a relationship?"

"What I don't want is to leave you after a one night stand. There is no harm in trying. So wha'd you say,do you want to take a chance?"

"I'd love to." She smiled. Lorenzo gently kissed her on the lips. Tracy reached over the nightstand and grabbed a menu. "Room-service?"

"Why not."

Meanwhile,Luke and Skye met back at the MetroCourt lobby. The night before,they soon found out that Lorenzo and Tracy left without notice and that bothered Luke.

"Hey,Blaze glad you could meet me here."

"Yeah,what did you need me for?"

"Last night pretty boy and pretty girl kind of left us pretty early."

"So what? I don't keep tabs on Lorenzo and Tracy,God knows I could care less about her."

"Blaze please. We,got close last night,and I wanna try to find out the reason she pushes me away and why she came to the party with Alcazar. She makes me feel-"

"Please." Skye held up a hand. "I don't need any descriptions,just tell me what you want."

"Was Tracy at the house last night?"

"No,but what does, nevermind." Luke went up to the front desk.

"Last night did a Tracy Quartermaine and Lorenzo Alcazar exit the building."

"We don't monitor that kind of thing,but there is a room in use under the name of Tracy Quartermaine."

"Any recent activity?"

"Well she just ordered room service."

"Thank-you." Luke walked back in the direction Skye was in.

"Luke why are so invested in something so pointless. It's not like she's in danger."

"Well we're gonna find out. He would've been blackmailing her or she was used as mob bait."

"Let's just get this over with." Luke had retrieved the room and floor numbers. Skye and Luke raced up to the floor and saw the cart they were going for. Skye tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir but what room number is this food going to?"

"487B,why?"

"Oh,that's our friend's room and we were going to surprise them,it's one of their birthday's."

"Ok then. Please return the cart back to the kitchen when you're done."

"Thank-you,we can take it from here." Skye pushed the cart down the hall towards the room. Luke knocked on the door.

"Room-service!" Lorenzo got up from the bed.

"I'll get it." Lorenzo opened the door wide enough to where Tracy was also seen by Skye and Luke.

"Oh. My God."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short,it was a,to the point chapter,no specifics. You know the drill Comment,Review,Suggest and Demand more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Scandal:Unleashed Passions**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:...IM SO SORRY! I left you ALL in the lurch for soooo long! I was on a writing hiatus and I regret it. It's because i was working on videos instead of fanfic and because I put it off for so long. Words cannot describe how much I'm sorry! Please forgive and continue to read! I made a promise to you and myself that from today on,I will continue to write as long as school doesn't get in the way. Thanks and I hope you still read,review and DEMAND more from me. Enjoy =)**

* * *

Luke and Skye stood at the doorway in shock. Skye pushed Lorenzo out-of-the-way and walked straight towards Tracy,as that was happening Luke punched Lorenzo right across the face."You ruthless bastard!"

Once Skye reached Tracy she automatically resorted to explicit name calling."Indiscreet slut." Skye spat out before slamming a firm hand on Tracy's cheek. Tracy rubbed her palm on the spot where Skye slapped her,lifted her left hand slapping her back.

"Look who's talking?! The woman who,I don't know? Can't keep a man to herself?!" Tracy screamed back. As the two woman fought,Luke confronted Lorenzo for his supposed wrong doings.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing holding a woman against her will,in a hotel room?! Don't think I didn't know what you were up to,holding Tracy captive as mob bait!"

"Mob bait? Oh you think that?" Lorenzo started to laugh.

"What is funny about that? You are a sick and twisted man!"

"No Luke I think Tracy is the sick and twisted woman." Skye admitted.

"Why the Hell would she be the villan here? She was victimized!"

"Victimized my ass! If anyone is the victim here it's Lorenzo. I'm sure Tracy blackmailed him into doing her dirty mob work for money. No different from a prostitute I'd say." Skye pointed out,turning towards Tracy. "Cheap and shameless." She finished.

"I'd say you're both wrong." Lorenzo said linking arms with Tracy. "We. Were in on this together."

"What? I don't believe this!"

"Believe it baby." Tracy smirked.

"So you're telling me. You two?" Skye waved her finger back and forth. "God is that revolting. So what the Hell went on last night?"

"Forget about last night. Tracy,I thought we had something special?"

"I did too." Tracy confessed. "And I'd be with you if-"

"You're defiantly _not_ a slut." Skye coughed. Tracy gave her an icy stare.

"If,you were able to commit to me."

"This committment talk again? How would I know that's what you wanted if all you did last night was push me away?"

"Luke,you implied then and there all you wanted was a relationship status,not a real relationship. One that would last."

"Tracy,I-"

"Luke,I'm sorry. I wanted what I wanted,you didn't take the opportunity when you had the chance." Luke just shook his head in sorrow.

"So I assume that he," Skye pointed to Lorenzo. "did?"

"Yes,as a matter a fact,he did." Tracy smiled. All Skye could do was gag.

"We came as business associates and left as a couple." Lorenzo stated.

"I hope you realize,the mistake you're making." Luke asserted as he left the room. "Here's your damn food. Come on Blaze."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The door slammed shut. Tracy sighed. Was she making a mistake? Oh how she hated second guessing herself. Decision making in regards to relationships wasn't easy. Lorenzo placed a comforting hand on Tracy's back.

"Don't think too much about this. You don't have to worry."

"Yes I do." She got up and started to change into the clothes she brought in her carry on bag. "I don't think this is the right decision I'm making,I'm sorry."

"Wait,wait,wait." Lorenzo pulled her back. "Why are you second guessing yourself now?"

"I just don't want this to be the wrong decision I'm making."

"Look at me. You're not making the wrong decision,do you believe that?" Tracy thought for a second.

"Now I do." She smiled and the two shared a kiss.

"I will make sure. That you are not involved in my business. I don't want you getting in the way,because I don't want anything happening to you." Tracy laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Who knew,we could develop feeling for each other so quickly?"

"I'm glad we did."

"God does work in mysterious ways."

"Well why don't you get changed and we'll check ourselves out of here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Back in the Metro Court lobby,Luke sat in one of the arm chairs while Skye paced back and forth.

"How the Hell,could this happen? I mean,I thought they hated each other? I still cannot understand! Luke!"

"Huh?" Luke looked up from where he was sitting,obviously not paying any attention to what she was saying.

"Oh God Luke snap out of it! We need to know if they are faking it or not!"

"Skye,can you just let this go they just told us they aren't up to anything."

"And you believe them,even Lorenzo,after accusing him? What if your poor Tracy played along for some reason. Would that change your mind? They're obviously hiding something,and good at that." Luke stood up intrigued.

"You have a good point there Bla-"

"Don't you dare." Skye said cutting him off.

"You really think they're hiding something?"

"Yes! Why else would I be discussing Tracy's love life? Disgusting." Skye finished,making a face.

"Well we better get going and see what they're up to!"

"So you're in?"

"You bet I'm in."

* * *

**Preview: Tracy and Lorenzo talk about the dangers in their new relationship and discuss past relationships. Luke and Skye eavesdrop on Lorenzo and Tracy,at the pier. The night at the pier becomes a dangerous place for the "fab four".**

**I really do want to apologize again for the delay this story,and ALL my others,will soon be updated. I really appreciate your patience,please enjoy this chapter. Once again Sorry. You know the drill Comment,Review,Suggest and Demand more!**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
